


Pocket Full of Sunshine

by hotguyhawkeye



Series: Reader/Peter: Better Together [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotguyhawkeye/pseuds/hotguyhawkeye
Summary: After lunch, you and Peter head to class, and you decide to tease him a little along the way.





	Pocket Full of Sunshine

The rest of the lunch period passes with very little fanfare, and for that, you’re grateful. Even Ned and MJ seem content to leave you to just one or two knowing glances, and a quip here or there about how _it’s about damn time_. You and Peter eat your lunch in relative silence, allowing Ned’s diatribe on the proper ranking of Star Trek series’ and films to fill the space; as soon as you’re both finished with your food, Peter takes your hand in his, and gently brushes his thumb across your knuckles. You try to force down the blush threatening to bloom across your cheeks, but you know you fail when Michelle playfully kicks at you under the table. Peter doesn’t notice, though, and starts chiming in to Ned’s rant that has begun to resemble a _TEDtalk_ with an audience of three.

Eventually, all good things have to come to an end, and lunch is no different. The bell rings, and the four of you stand up in unison, Peter managing to not drop your hand for even a moment. You part ways with Michelle and Ned at the door, since you and Peter are about to head to history together, and they’re off to English at the other side of campus. Peter grins down at you the moment their backs are to you, and leans in for a brief kiss; when he pulls away, you laugh, breathless. “What was that for?”

Peter shrugs, and brushes his lips against your forehead, so soft it’s almost imperceptible. “Now that I know I’m allowed to do that, I’m going to do it as many times as I can,” he whispers.

A warmth fills your chest at his words, and you wrap your arms around him for what feels like the millionth time that day. As you pull back, you bounce up onto your toes and kiss him on his jaw, just below his ear; you linger momentarily, and whisper softly, lips brushing his earlobe, “Don’t you threaten me with a good time, Pete.”

You go to pull all the way back, but Peter clearly has other thoughts as he tightens his grip on you and kisses you more deeply than he did before; it’s unhurried, passionate, and sweet. You know that if you could, you would kiss him like this forever, never stopping for anything in the world; from the reluctant way he ends the kiss, you know Peter feels the same way.

“Maybe we should just ditch the rest of the day,” Peter whispers, pressing his forehead to yours.

You laugh, and push him away a little. “No can-do, Pete,” you say, wrapping your arms around his waist and nudging his chin with the top of your head. “We’ve got a test in seventh, remember?”

Peter groans, and pulls away to wrap his arm around your shoulder and guide the two of you toward your next class. “I swear, school is trying to kill us slowly,” he says. You sling an arm around his waist and nod in agreement.

“There’s always allllllllllllllll the hours after school and before curfew,” you say, voice lilting. You squeeze Peter playfully and whisper, “And, if you’re lucky, I might even break curfew.”

Peter stumbles briefly, and you giggle; before you know it, you’re in your classroom, and trying as hard as you can to focus on what the teacher is saying. Michelle is blowing up your phone with texts, and Peter keeps glancing over at you. You risk a glance at him, and wind up catching his eye, only to see him looking at you with a level of fondness you weren’t quite ready for. It nearly takes your breath away, and you just smile softly back at him; for the first time in a while, all you feel is hope, and anticipation for whatever comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one is so short! I knew I wanted something right after that fateful lunch, but I also didn't want to write their whole schoolday, ja feel? also LOL I HAVE SEEN THE INFINITY WAR AND WOULD LIKE TO INFINITY DIE. cranking this tiny baby out is high-key a coping mechanism lololololol
> 
> anyway, unbeta'd, mistakes my own, you know the song
> 
> love u, please enjoy, lmk if this series is something you're still into!!!!!! also check out the first part of my poe dameron/reader series i have if you're into that at all!!!!!!!
> 
> (if u haven't seen the infinity war, my heart is with u
> 
> if u have seen the infinity war, my HEART IS WITH U)


End file.
